Under the Moon
by NandeMagnareis
Summary: Jemima daydreams and listen's to her heart as she deals with her Aunt Gumby's antics and her evolving relationship with the tribe's Guardian Munkustrap. Though things seem fine to everyone else Jemima and Munkustrap sense something coming as the next Jellicle ball nears. MunkustrapXJemima and Werecats. A different view.


The time was coming close and it would soon be night fall, people of all ages had begun to gather at the junkyard. A man stood amungst the crowd taking in all who arrived, as new guest came he greeted them kindly with a shake of hands. Older women were guiding younger girls and boys through, the man taking special interest in the youth's excitement. Young eyes dashed around the area, taking in as much as they possibly could. As the group began to settle, the man in the middle stood in the center with a strong stance. His held was held high as he greated all that were there.

"Please all," He beckoned, "Move to a form more comfortable."

The young one's gave confused looks before seeing the adults and elders bodies change. All around human ears grew and stretched, hair grew, and nails sharpened. The man now changed slightly stepped towards the young crowd that remained unchanged, "Just relax and breath."

He held out his hands and a young girl stepped forward, she took his hands and did as he said. Painlessly, she felt her body do as the others did. It stretched and grew yet she felt no pain, truely she felt more relieved then she had ever before.

She looked up at the man and he smiled down at her. He stroked her hair gently and asked her, "What is your name child."

"I'm Gabriell." She spoke softly.

"What is your Jellicle name sweet child." He asked with a more serious tone.

"I'm Jemima." She answered.

"Beautiful." He said and kissed her hands before turning away.

From that point the young girl was smitten by the man, she learned his Jellicle name was Munkustrap. He was kind and seemed to be the guardian of the tribe. He always stood close to the Elder Deuteronomy, keeping his watchful eyes on all the tribes members as they danced and celebrated the night.

As the moon climbed higher and the hour became later, Munkustrap's demenor became more and more rigid. The tale he sported and ears atop his head would flicker and give away his anxiety, watching him Jemima became fearful and made sure to stand closer to Munkustrap. Her eyes would shoot to where his looked even though she feared what she would see. Old Deutoronomy saw the young felines fear and moved to stand by her, he took her hand and patted it gently.

"Dear child what is the matter?" He asked with concern, "Should you not be dancing and singing with the others. A cat so young and beautiful should not have such a worried look on her face on this night."

"I'm so sorry but I have a terrible feeling like somthing bad is going to happen."

"Well fear not." He said proudly. "Munkustrap is here to protect you."

As if on que he appeared beside Deutoronomy and smiled down at her, "You are safe young Jemima."

Years and balls had passed since that night. Munkustrap guarded the tribe from the rogue member, Macavity. As far as the tribe new, Munkustrap had killed him and ended his spree of reaking havic on the tribes members. Jemima had seen Macavity fall but from time to time she still had her douts.

Time was growing close to the next Jellicle ball and tribe members excitement grew and grew. Jemima sat in the window at her aunt Gumby's house and sketched a picture of Munkustrap since she simply couldn't remove him from her mind. Word had gone around that he and Demeter had taken a turn for the worse and the two were no longer mates. Since Jemima's friend Victoria told her the gossip Jemima couldn't get him out of her head.

Aunt Gumby walked by and took a glance at her niece's sketchbook, with a knowing look she smiled and sat in her chair near the girl. "He is very handsome isn't he.."

"The most in all the world..." Jemima mumbled gazing with a dreamy look out the window. When she realized what she had said she blushed and looked at her aunt.

"Ah I new that little crush of your's was still there." She chuckled at her niece's embarrassment. "Ever since you'r first Jellicle ball, he swept you off your feet."

"And why not Aunt Gumby?" She went back to gazing out the large window at the other quaint apartments. "He's so strong, brave and handsome."

Aunt Gumby laughed again at her daydreaming niece.

Soon the moon began to climb and Jemima found herself perched on her favorite spot by the window, watching cars pass by. Aunt Gumby sat in her chair nearby, knitting and humming softly. Jemima doodled and sketched till she felt her a presence from outside, she looked all around the streets and alleyways from her perch but saw nothing. She shrugged off the feeling and looked up at the moon.

a knock came from the door and Jemima looked to her Aunt wondering if she was expecting someone at this late of an hour. Jemima stood and made her way down stairs to the door, she opened it and her breath was taken away.

Munkustrap stood at the door in all his glory, he smiled at her and waited to be given permission to enter but Jemima couldn't find the words. Aunt Gumby came up behind her and popped the girl on the head, "Let the man insde Jemima."

Jemima blushed and stepped to the side, Munkustrap stepped inside and looked at her. "There's no way this is that young kitten I met all those years ago. I feel ashamed seeing you now and not realising how beautiful you're becoming."

Jemima could have fainted hearing those words come from his mouth.

Munkustrap moved his attention to Aunt Gumby, and hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Why she's a young version of you Aunt Gumby."

"She'll have her pick of the boys at this years ball." Aunt Gumby said with a laugh.

Jemima rolled her eyes at her Aunt, "Come on Auntie, you know that's going to be Victoria."

"Well you much better than Victoria." Munkustrap said with a smile.

The three made thier way upstairs and they all sat together with warm tea in hand, Jemima and her Aunt still curious about the late night visit.

"Well Aunt Gumby.." Munkustrap's demenor saddened slightly, "I'm sure you've heard about me and Demetor.."

"I'm sorry about all that deary." She said and patted his knee.

He scratched the back of his neck and lowered his head, "Well I can't really stay at our apartment anymore...and I was wondering if maybe for a few nights."

"Of course you can stay dear." Aunt Gumby said, "I know how rough it can be when Jellicle mate seperate."

"Thank you Aunt Gumby." He said with a soft smile.

"I Just need to find a spot for you to sleep." She said happily. Munkustrap's face dropped to confusion. "Oh deary this is only a 2 bedroom apartment, i don't need anything big."

"Aunt Gumby if you don't have room-"

"Maybe I can move Jemima into my room..."

"No, Jemima needs-"

"Munky your a genius." Auntie said cutting him off again. "Jemima has a nice large couch in her room. You can sleep there."

Jemima almost spit out her tea.

A faint blush crept over Munkustrap's face, "I couldn't possibly do that."

"Nonsense!" Auntie said happily, "Maybe you to can talk about the old days or you can teach her some things."

Jemima and Munkustrap looked at each, the faces covered in all different emotions.

That night Jemima found herself getting herself comfy in bed while avoiding making eye contact with Munkustrap. He must have sensed her uncomfort, "Don't worry Jemima, I'll only be here a few nights tops and then you can have your room back."

"Oh no I don't mind you staying with us," She said sweetly, "Aunti gumby is one of the high elders afterall."

"But still a girl your age likes her privacy I'm sure." He said, "Besides what will everyone think of me staying in your room."

Jemima blushed and looked at her lap, "I don't mind you being here Munkustrap, really."

He smiled at her before they both got comfortable in their beds and Jemima turned off the lamp.


End file.
